


Walking Through the Woods (A Fall Through Gravity)

by Twistedfate0708



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventure, Adventurous, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dipper's Guide To The Unexplained, Dipper's guide, Fantasy, Fun, Gen, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Hide Behind - Freeform, Mabel and Dipper Pines - Freeform, Monsters, Mystery, Mystery Twins, enchanting, enthralling, forest, walking through the woods, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedfate0708/pseuds/Twistedfate0708
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the short made by Alex Hirsch - Dipper's Guide To The Unexplained Anomaly #132 - "The Hide-Behind" (Short #6).  Dipper and Mabel Pines decide to go onto another mysterious adventure through Gravity Falls (called Oregon Falls in this story) looking for the so-called well renowned/notorious Hide Behind creature.  They know he exists and lurks out in the depths of the forest despite not being able to find him the first time- and they have not yet seen or captured him.  Dipper may have scoffed it off as being "just a legend" but now he has proof of his existence thanks to more photographs of his footprints. Enjoy this thrilling tale about two mystery twins who are determined to capture their menacing prey.  Hide Behind my be sneaky but Mabel and Dipper Pines are way ahead of his tactful shenanigans and wicked schemes. Just wait... and you'll soon discover what happens next in the town of Oregon (Gravity) Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Through the Woods (A Fall Through Gravity)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written in the male perspective of a young tween boy named Dipper Pines. Enjoy! :)
> 
> P.S. - I wrote this as a creative writing assignment for my college writing course and have submitted it to a creative writing contest. Let me know what you think!!

            Once, I was walking through a mysterious pine tree forest in the middle of Oregon Falls with my twin sister Mabel.  We were on our way to discover some folklore mysteries—us, the town’s so called “mystery twins”.  Creatures lurked around every corner in the woods of Oregon Falls and my sister Mabel and I certainly didn’t want to get tripped up while walking down this mystic, eerie trail.  Suddenly, the trees ramified and branched off until we hit a small but seemingly suspicious clearing.  The trees dappled and glistened in the dim but faint sunset.  Rain had recently passed.  Nothing but a faint cackling sound could be heard for miles.

            I felt omnipotent—like a herculean manly man (even though I was only just a 12 year old kid).  With my cap on right and the trees just in sight, nothing could ruin this afternoon sojourn.  Then, suddenly, a dark figure appeared and darted past the corner of my eye reaching my blind spot, my sister and I missing the creature by seconds.  “Did you see that, Mabel?” I murmured skeptically. “What?” called Mabel—“I think I saw a silhouetted figure but I’m not sure what direction it took! It bounded straight past us!” she hollered.  “There! Look behind you, Dipper!!” Mabel blurted out abruptly, her words spouting like a cascade of water pouring from her mouth.

            She was right.  Behind me was the well renowned “Hide Behind” creature lurking in the midst of the shadows.  Like his name, he hides behind his prey from every facet, nook and cranny.  I couldn’t quite catch a good glimpse of him but I knew he was there. Waiting. Watching.  Lurking. And making a disturbing cacophonous noise that chattered off into the distance.

* * *

 

            The monster then decided to take a detour into the outskirts of the forest, still making its rattling cry.  “Perfect,” I thought, “now’s the chance for me to use my journal of clues to investigate and throw this savage vermin off once and for all.”  As my sister and I scurried off into the middle of the clearing, I pulled out my journal from inside of my vest and flipped furiously through the weathered pages.  It felt like forever when I finally landed on the page highlighting the Hide Behind creature’s weaknesses and clues.  “Sweet, Mabel, I found what deters these creatures! We need mirrors and lots of them—so that we can trap him in his clattering tracks!” “Already on it!” shouted Mabel gleefully. “Luckily, I’ve kept a few mirrors on me just in case I needed them for primping before my silly fashion checks while going on camera!” Mabel winked while she laughed her head off hysterically, taking one of her handheld mirrors out of her pocket just to fix her unruly golden brown hair held back with a shimmering headband. I sighed in both relief and botheration.  Having a twin wasn’t all too bad, especially when having one with as much gumption and creativity as Mabel, despite how off topic and silly she may really be.

            “Hide Behind is finally coming back this way!” I shouted.  “I can hear him cackling around the forest floor”, I screamed while being surrounded by another massive clearing. “Mabel, now’s our chance! Release the mirrors. There’s no way Hide Behind can elude us now!” “I’ve got’cha covered, Dipper!” gushes Mabel.  “Shazamm!” The mirrors come tumbling out of Mabel’s pockets and onto the mossy floor.  Picking one up, I point it into my other direction, hoping to catch the evasive forest creature off-guard.  Luckily, I spot a part of his face and his beady emerald eye and have him trapped! But it’s not that easy.  He turns around illusively and quickly bolts the other direction until neither Mabel nor I can see him.  Clearly, he can vanish right on target.

            “Darn it!! We were so close!” I bellowed in frustration, yanking at my long brown bird nest like hair.  “How could he get away so quickly? And without being trapped by our mirrors?” “I’m not sure, Dipper.” Mabel said reluctantly while twirling her light brown hair and looking off into the depths of the forest. “Maybe it wasn’t really him but rather your imagination?” she shrugged while batting her lashes— “Not sure but clearly this tactic doesn’t work on him!” Mabel belted out.  “Maybe try being sneakier?” she said doubtfully.  “Who knows but we have got to try harder!” she demanded brightly while putting hand in fist.  Mabel raised my spirits right away with her candid remarks and before I knew it I was uplifted, ready for a second match.  The only problem was that I didn’t want to make the same mistakes going forward.

* * *

 

            “Sure, sure we just _have_ to try harder and be sneakier…could this get any more complicated?” I wailed with a pang.  “Maybe we should just wait around in this colossal clearing for him to come out to us?—And wait with our mirrors in hand?” I shrugged.  No matter what we did, it seemed pointless and the options endless.  Either way, it would be difficult to trap him, especially if we couldn’t quite see him.  This was definitely going to be a tedious task, but nothing two brawny, quick witted mystery twins couldn’t handle.

            “Okay, so maybe he’s trying to lure us to him? For all we know he could be behind one of us now!” I shouted angrily, throwing my hands back into the air. “Let’s face it, Mabel, we’re probably never going to catch him at this rate, but we were close and at least we tried!” I said with a sigh.  “Dipper, you know better than _anyone_ that we can solve this. We always do, thanks to your big brains and enthralling journal! Could we at least try just one last time? _Please_?” Mabel said with a glint of hope in her eyes and a heartfelt puppy-dog smile. “Okay, sure, but this time let’s be a little bit more decisive and tactful!” I called out fondly while smiling back at Mabel. “Let’s do this!” I shouted excitedly, raising one fist into the air, as Mabel chimed in with “Yeah! Go time!”

            While we waited inside of the daunting clearing, Mabel and I strategically set up some mirrors all around us.  In the nick of time, we were able to run back to the Mystery Shack(our current summer home while living with our Uncle) to grab some of our Uncle Grunkle Stan’s mirrors from his wide selection of fun house novelties.  Once back in the middle of the Oregon Falls forest clearing, Mabel and I got strategically prepared.  We heard more chattering noises bounce off into the distance, and at that point we knew Hide Behind was drawing near.  Quickly, Mabel handed me the largest mirror as I placed it right before me.  Suddenly, like a twinkle catching one’s eye, I saw the creature pounce before me like a sly fox in the night.  With stealth I ran behind the mirror and pushed it forward as fast as I could, enough so that it would fall flat on him.  The creature, having been trapped in a magical barrier net Mabel set up earlier, was trampled by the falling fun house mirror and afterwards was trapped inside, lost forever in the speckled dusty glass.  Finally, we caught the beast and had the proof displayed for the world to see and gawk at.

            We went back immediately with our Uncle’s mirrors to set up our prize as a new exhibit for our Uncle Grunkle Stan’s Mystery Shack and for the rest of the tourists to see.  Brushing my bangs back and ridding of my sweat, I finally felt accomplished. I smiled widely, ear to ear, while high-fiving Mabel. We both cheered jovially and ended the day with a toast to being the bravest mystery twins Oregon Falls has ever seen.  Hopefully the next day our many tourists who visit the Mystery Shack feel the same way we do.  Frightened yet in awe of the creature’s putrid face.  Will our Uncle Grunkle Stan and Soos, our family employee, see the same reflection we do? A terrified skeleton shaped, bark textured demon with fear hidden in each glinting emerald eye?  We’re not quite sure what the townsfolk might see of the mystifying creature’s reflection but it’s now or never and we’re bringing this creature’s proof of long lasting existence back with us to the Mystery Shack.  Once again, Mabel and I, the mystery twins and detectives of bewitching activity in all of Oregon Falls, have done it again, and now better than ever before.  The next time Mabel and I go delving through the forest, it’ll be with caution and many surprises up our sleeves.  After all, no one quite knew what lurked beyond the shadows of these enchanting, yet unfathomable profound woods.


End file.
